Vœu
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Traduction. Roy reçoit un vœu de la part d'une femme en guise de reconnaissance. Cependant, quelles sont les conséquences de son vœu ? Après tout, dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose, une autre de valeur égale doit être perdue…


**Me revoilà, cette fois avec un OS. **

**ATTENTION, CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION. **

**L'original est Wish de_ x . winterkiss_ (sans les espaces).**

**Merci à ma colocataire blondasse et lesbienne qui se reconnaîtra et postera bien sûr une review =D**

* * *

**FMA ne m'appartient pas, ni cet OS. Je ne possède que la traduction.**

* * *

**Phantom of the Opera - Wishing You Were Somehow Here**

* * *

_C'était_ une plaisanterie.

Tout du moins, c'était ce que le colonel Roy Mustang se disait. Après tout, c'était plutôt étrange qu'une femme que vous venez de sauver vous offre un vœu à la place de, par exemple, un rendez-vous… Ou de l'argent, au moins. Non, en échange il avait un ''vœu''.

« Excusez-moi ? Demanda Roy, confus.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, répéta calmement la vieille dame aux yeux rougeâtres. J'insiste pour vous remercier, je vais vous accorder un souhait. »

Il commença à rire, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Je suis désolé, madame, mais je ne crois pas aux vœux. Toutefois, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Un vœu, colonel Roy Mustang, c'est tout. J'insiste pour vous remercier. »

L'officier hésita. Il n'avait jamais dit son rang ni son nom à cette femme… Cependant, il était pratiquement une célébrité et portait encore son uniforme, elle avait dû deviner.

« Si vous insistez, » se moqua-t-il, sa bonne humeur s'évanouissant.

Roy hésita, en essayant de trouver un souhait qu'il savait impossible à réaliser. Il se creusa la cervelle quelques minutes avant de claquer des doigts : bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se racla la gorge puis annonça, d'un ton plutôt sec :

« Je souhaite que Maes Hughes ne soit jamais mort. »

Les yeux rouges de la femme brillèrent alors qu'elle souriait sombrement.

« Comme vous le désirez. »

* * *

« Bonjour, colonel !

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, monsieur ?

- B'jour, colonel ! »

Roy hocha la tête en réponse aux salutations matinales puis dépassa les soldats afin de pénétrer dans son bureau. Il espérait que Hawkeye ne lui avait pas trouvé trop de travail, il était fatigué en raison des événements de la nuit dernière. Tout en se rappelant de la vieille femme, il laissa s'échapper un grognement silencieux ; croyait-elle réellement qu'elle pouvait ressusciter Hughes ? Ce qui était mort restait mort. Même l'alchimie ne pouvait pas le ramener correctement.

En conséquence, Roy fut relativement surpris lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau et découvrit le lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes qui exhibait des photos d'Elysia au visage du lieutenant Hawkeye. Le colonel se pétrifia alors qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'étouffa.

« Hughes ! S'écria-t-il, choqué. Tu es vivant ! »

Ses subordonnés marquèrent tous un arrêt afin de lui adresser un regard étrange.

« Eh bien, Roy, à ma connaissance, je ne suis jamais mort, répondit Hughes d'un ton moqueur, cependant il s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut à quel point son ami paraissait troublé. Roy, tu vas bien ? »

Roy regarda autour de lui, dans la pièce, déconcerté, tout en se demandant ce qui se passait. Tout ceci serait-il une cruelle plaisanterie ? Comment donc son meilleur ami pouvait-il se trouver devant lui alors qu'il devrait être enterré six pieds sous terre ?

« O-Oui, je vais bien… répondit-il en tremblant. Je… Je serai dans mon bureau… »

Sur ce, le colonel s'enfuit courageusement dans la pièce puis ferma la porte. Hawkeye resta debout silencieusement, prête à suivre son supérieur afin de tenter de voir ce qui le troublait tant, toutefois elle fut retenue.

« Alors, Riza, regardez _cette_ photo de mes deux chéries ! Ne sont-elles pas _magnifiques_ ? »

Roy s'effondra sur sa chaise et essaya de comprendre la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, tandis que son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Hughes était vivant. Pas _seulement_ en vie, il semblerait qu'il n'était jamais parti à en juger le calme général. Néanmoins, en voyant à quel point Hawkeye avait rougi, il supposa qu'elle ne serait plus tranquille d'ici peu. Il grogna puis prit sa tête dans ses mains, se demandant ce qui se produisait.

« N'êtes-vous pas satisfait de votre vœu ? »

Le colonel s'écroula de sa chaise tout en se cognant la tête puis leva sa main gantée vers la source de la voix. Il fut sur le point de claquer des doigts lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat rouge ; cependant son bras entier s'engourdit et retomba le long de son corps au moment où la vieille femme de la nuit précédente sortit des ombres de son bureau.

« Vous ! S'écria-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ fichez ici ?

- Je voulais juste voir si vous étiez satisfait. » La femme le regarda. « Vous semblez être sous le choc. Vous ne croyiez pas que j'étais capable d'exaucer votre souhait ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous, madame ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question. Même l'alchimie ne peut pas ressusciter les morts ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? Comment se fait-il que Hughes soit toujours en vie ?

- Il n'est jamais mort. » Ses yeux rouges parurent briller d'amusement face aux tremblements du jeune homme. « C'était ce que vous souhaitiez. J'ai modifié le passé ; il n'a jamais appris ce qui a été à l'origine de son décès… Donc il n'est jamais mort. Tout le reste est identique. Êtes-vous satisfait de votre vœu, colonel ? »

Roy ne prononça mot, recueillant les nouvelles informations. Plusieurs instants passèrent avant qu'il hoche la tête, lentement.

« Hughes n'est jamais mort… » murmura-t-il avant qu'un sourire ne se reflète sur son visage. La dame, toutefois, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vous devriez vous réjouir pour autant, colonel, déclara-t-elle calmement. Après tout, moi-même, je ne suis pas au-dessus de la loi de l'Échange Équivalent. J'ai sauvé le lieutenant colonel Hughes de la mort… Vous perdrez quelqu'un d'autre en retour. »

Il hocha distraitement la tête en baissant le regard vers son bureau.

« Vous n'avez p as répondu à ma question, dit-il, finalement, en relevant les yeux. Comment avez-vous ramené Hughes… ? »

La femme était partie.

* * *

« Êtes-vous certain d'aller bien, colonel ? » demanda Hawkeye à l'intention de Roy, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Après tout, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiète : son supérieur avait passé l'intégralité de la journée avec le lieutenant colonel Hughes à regarder des albums photos en sa compagnie, à discuter de la famille de ce dernier et à se débarrasser du travail, le tout sans se plaindre. C'était… Extrêmement étrange.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux ! » répondit Roy avec enthousiasme. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son lieutenant tandis qu'ils retournaient dans son bureau. Elle rougit puis ouvrit la bouche dans le but de répliquer lorsqu'il la coupa. « Vous savez quoi, Riza, je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que la vie est courte, alors on devrait en profiter autant que possible.

- Comme vous le faites déjà, monsieur, quand vous séchez le travail pour vos rendez-vous ? » répliqua-t-elle en ignorant particulièrement l'utilisation de son prénom.

Mustang laissa un rire amusé s'échapper de sa gorge avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de son bureau.

« Le führer veut vous voir, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché. Il a dit qu'il souhaitait un compte-rendu de notre rencontre avec Scar du point de vue d'un tireur d'élite. » Il lança un coup d'œil vers sa montre. « Vous serez un peu en avance, mais ça devrait l'impressionner. »

Hawkeye fit le salut militaire et fut sur le point de se retourner, lorsque…

« Riza, attendez ! »

Elle sentit une main retirer la barrette de ses cheveux ; ses mèches dorées tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit sous l'effet de la surprise puis se retourna vers son supérieur en se posant des questions sur sa santé mentale.

« Monsieur… ? »

Roy lui sourit.

« Vous êtes jolie les cheveux détachés, la complimenta-t-il. Vous devriez les porter ainsi plus souvent. »

Il étendit le bras et caressa sa joue du dos de sa main avant de retourner dans son bureau, la barrette de Hawkeye à la main. Le lieutenant le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, en se demanda ce qui était arrivé au colonel alors qu'elle se touchait la joue en souriant.

Peut-être que la folie temporaire de son colonel n'était pas _trop_ mal.

* * *

Riza s'arrêta, se demandant où la secrétaire du führer était bien partie. Le bureau était sombre et vide, la seule lumière provenait de la craquelure sur la porte menant au bureau personnel de King Bradley. Elle s'avança vers celle-ci et leva la main de manière à signaler sa présence, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

« Scar devient un problème, Wrath, tu dois l'arrêter au plus vite !

- Je m'en rends bien compte. J'ai le colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, sur cette affaire, néanmoins il semblerait que cet Ishbalite soit plus coriace que nous le pensions. Je devrais sans doute transférer le dossier à un département différent.

- Le Flame Alchemist ne peut pas attraper un irritant petit Ishbalite ? Sa réputation n'est pas bien méritée. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa main retombait le long de son corps. Qu'était-ce… ?

« Trouve un vrai détective, Wrath, avant que Scar ne tue tous les alchimistes d'Etat. On a besoin de sacrifices pour la Pierre Philosophale, souviens-t-en ! Père ne sera _pas_ content ! »

Les yeux de Hawkeye manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Qu'était-ce… ? Le führer était au courant pour la Pierre Philosophale ? Et… Qu'était-ce à propos… Des sacrifices ?

« Concentre-toi sur ton travail, Envy, les alchimistes que j'ai à l'esprit pour le rôle de sacrifice ne mourront pas facilement. Cependant, si le Fullmetal et Flame découvrent nos plans, Père sera moins content de_ toi_. »

Le lieutenant s'écarta lentement de la porte. Des alchimistes d'Etat comme sacrifice ? Pour la Pierre Philosophale ? Et cet ''Envy'' ! Que planifiaient-ils de faire à Ed ainsi qu'au colonel ? Elle se retourna et fut sur le point de partir en silence lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Bradley un peu plus proche de la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Pride ? Ah… Le chien de Mustang nous écoutait ? Bien… Envy, débarrasse-toi d'elle. »

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se ruait vers la sortie.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ! »

L'intéressée s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa le sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc dehors, sous un lampadaire. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule de manière à apercevoir le bâtiment au loin, sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle se demanda rapidement comment l'autre officier avait réussi à avoir un aussi bon timing.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressée ?

- Je… » elle toussa avant de se redresser puis de demander : « Où est le téléphone le plus proche ? J'ai besoin de parler au colonel ! »

Havoc parut surpris, avant de répondre, lentement :

« Cela ne peut-il pas attendre jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez au quartier général ?

- Non. »

Hawkeye remarqua une cabine téléphonique du coin de l'œil et s'y précipita, laissant derrière elle un Havoc étonné.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et y entra, saisissant le combiné en tapant le numéro du bureau en même temps. Elle remarqua à peine Havoc qui s'approchait dans le but de bloquer l'entrée de la cabine.

« Ici le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, j'ai besoin de parler au colonel Roy Mustang immédiatement, s'il vous plaît.

- Hawkeye, attendez juste jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour au QG… »

Riza regarda derrière elle tout en atteignant son holster avec sa main. Elle retira son arme puis la pointa entre les deux yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. _Qu_'est-ce que tu es ? »

Havoc sourit doucement.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? L'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

- Tu n'as pas de cigarette, » répondit-elle catégoriquement en tenant toujours le combiné. Elle espérait qu'il allait répondre rapidement. Qu'était donc cette chose qui incarnait Havoc ?

« Ah oui, ce bâton de nicotine que vous les humains semblez adorer. » Il eu un sourire satisfait et sadique. « Eh bien, lieutenant, c'est dommage que j'aie à tuer une créature aussi mignonne que vous si rapidement… Mais Wrath est un chieur en ce qui concerne les secrets… Donc je présume que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Avant que Hawkeye ne puisse ôter la gâchette en guise de réponse, les traits de la… chose commencèrent à pâlir ainsi qu'à s'affûter, sa stature rétrécit un peu puis s'élargit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le colonel Roy Mustang se tenait devant elle, en souriant.

« Voyons, Riza, pourriez-vous vraiment tirer sur votre propre colonel ? » demanda-t-il en douceur avec le même ton et la même voix calme de son supérieur.

Hawkeye se pétrifia, ses yeux dorés étaient écarquillés autant par l'horreur que la détresse. La chose avait raison… Pouvait-elle vraiment tirer sur son propre colonel ? Elle était tiraillée entre ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas réagir tandis que le clone de Mustang sortait un pistolet et le pointait sur sa poitrine. Elle ne réagit toujours pas au moment où il ôta la gâchette.

Le combiné glissa de ses mains tandis qu'il fut éclaboussé de sang.

* * *

« Tu dois te trouver une femme, Roy ! » déclara Hughes pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Il semblait ravi que son ami ne réagisse pas violemment ; à la place, le colonel riait joyeusement tout en portant un verre de scotch à ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il, pour la quatrième fois aussi.

Les yeux verts de Hughes brillèrent malicieusement.

« Tu as quelqu'un à l'esprit ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air rusé.

Roy esquissa un sourire.

« En fait… »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il sourit en se rappelant comment il avait fini par détester ce son après la mort de Hughes. Il décrocha puis demanda, d'un air détaché :

« Allô ?

- Vous avez un appel du lieutenant Hawkeye depuis une ligne civile, monsieur.

- Passez-la-moi, répondit-il joyeusement en attendant le clic puis continua. Hawkeye, vous ne devriez pas être avec le führer ? Que diable faites-vous, en m'appelant ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes perdue ?

- …

- Hawkeye ? » répéta Mustang avant de marquer une pause, son cœur battant irrégulièrement. Cela était trop familier… Sa voix s'amplifia tandis qu'il commençait à l'appeler. « Eh, Hawkeye ! Hawkeye ! Eh ! Répondez-moi ! Riza ! »

Ses cris de panique attirèrent l'attention des autres.

« Roy ? Demanda Hughes en fronçant les sourcils.

- Riza ! Riza, répondez-moi ! C'est un _ordre_, bordel ! »

* * *

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à vous enterrer, » murmura doucement Roy à la pierre tombale de Hawkeye.

Ses mains tremblaient dans ses poches, son manteau glissait presque de ses épaules. L'image du corps ensanglanté de Hawkeye dans la cabine téléphonique, avec ses yeux morts écarquillés par la terreur, brûlait toujours dans son esprit. C'était amusant, il semblerait que les cabines téléphoniques lui apporteraient toujours de la souffrance.

Déjà, il lui était difficile de se remémorer son beau visage ; elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les photographies et n'en prenait que rarement, juste en cas de besoin. Au moins, avec Hughes, il avait quelques souvenirs. Riza était presque littéralement son ombre : silencieuse et attentive, se fondant dans le décor. Il toucha sa barrette dans sa poche : il possédait toujours cela, au final.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il fut heureux d'avoir pu montrer ses sentiments à son égard, du moins en l'espace de quelques minutes. Cependant, l'instant suivant cette joie mourut à la pensée du prix dont résultait cette exposition.

« Bordel, Riza, pourquoi cela a-t-il dû être vous ?

- C'est parce que vous avez souhaité que Hughes ne soit pas mort, colonel, et quelqu'un représentant la même valeur à vos yeux devait être perdu. »

Roy n'avait pas besoin de se retourner afin de savoir que la vieille femme était de retour. Elle continua sur sa lancée et s'arrêta un ou deux pas derrière lui.

« De plus, je dirais, puisque vous avez changé le passé. Je présume que cela correspond si c'est la femme que vous aimez qui est morte.

- Je veux un autre souhait, » dit-il doucement, en ignorant ses paroles. Il regarda la manière dont son ombre, qui se projetait sur la pierre tombale de Hawkeye, secouait tristement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, colonel, c'est une règle. Vous pouvez me sauver à nouveau, mais vous vous conduiriez ainsi pour des raisons égoïstes. Je ne peux accorder des vœux qu'à ceux qui agissent pour des motifs désintéressés.

- Je vois, » murmura Roy, qui fixait toujours la tombe. _Commandant Riza Hawkeye_, pouvait-on lire, puisqu'elle avait gagné une double promotion en mourant en service, comme Hughes avant le vœu. Ses poings se serrèrent fermement, la barrette dans la poche craqua sous la pression. « Partez.

- Je suis désolée, colonel. »

L'ombre disparut.

Le colonel soupira de manière saccadée tandis que ses yeux commencèrent à lui picoter. Ainsi, il s'agissait du prix qu'il devait payer. Il avait juste souhaité le retour de son meilleur ami, enfin ! Pourquoi cela signifiait-il qu'il devait _la_ perdre ? Aussi égoïste que l'était sa pensée, il désirait que cela eût été quelqu'un d'autre, _n'importe qui_ d'autre, qui mourût. Hawkeye lui était précieuse… Pourquoi avait-_elle_ dû mourir ?

« Il pleut, Hawkeye, chuchota-t-il tandis qu'une larme s'échappa enfin, coulant sur sa joue pâle. Je suis inutile sous la pluie, vous vous souvenez ? Alors revenez… Je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de vous. »

* * *

**Si on peut s'imaginer une suite, personnellement je vois bien Roy tout révéler à Maes qui va chercher la femme et lui demander de tout remettre comme avant…**


End file.
